clocks
by angela davis
Summary: BW/WM. Wonderland is dying at the hands of the red queen. Only the wielders of the vorpal power and the insanity can save wonderland from its impending doom. "alice" is black, I encourage those who wish to see a little more "color" in Caucasian dominated fan fiction to read. Warning: gore, sexy sex, violence and racism.
1. Chapter 1

Clocks

The maddening sound of the clock vibrated through out the room, adding to the already hollow sound of the evening. the eerie glow of darkness melted against the walls ever so softly giving off the façade of gentile peace.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

A man in the middle of the Spartan room exhaled, starring at a large looking glass, peering into an almost soulless reflection. The hatter sat on his throne, staring. For how long was really anybodies guess. he slightly moved his dark orange eyes to see his beloved hat within his peripheral at his feet._ My oldest friend._ He thought fondly as he spared a rare moment to pick it up from the retched ground, for it was no place for a hat.

His rough callused hands smoothed over the velvet top. So many joyous memories he had created with his hat. Soft material casted him into a state of nostalgia, remembering all the good times he had in the old wonderland. Days spent laughing and smiling with his friends who have become his family. And the tea parties! Oh, how lovely they were. No matter how mad and scatter brained the hatter was, he always found time for tea, for at that time he and time were still on good terms. Those were the days his dearest friend, the white queen, ruled over wonderland, where hardship was non exsistant to those pure of heart. But those days were gone.

Hatters face frowned slightly, his thought turning darker. Now wonderland was dying. Decaying into a hellish wasteland, all at the hands of one woman. The red queen. Just the mere thought of that heart obsessed bitch made the hatter's eyes begin to glow orange, a common phenomena during the hatters various mood changes. Ever since she stole the power of the kingdoms things have never been the same. No, thing became a _nightmare_, beyond what any one could have imagined. People began to die by the thousands due to famine in the west, in the north countless more passed due to illness. The red queen destroyed the balance within the economy, taxing those who could not afford and giving to those who had too much. Very early people opposed her rule, but were quickly disposed of. Sometimes she would round them up by the masses and put on public executions to set examples out of them. Not long after she established a secret police acting as eyes around the kingdoms. They monitored the people closely censoring what was deemed unfit. Those who dare utter a bad word about the queen or her rule was executed immediately. Wonderland now lived in fear and devastation, a life no one new how to live.

Hatter placed his hat back on his head. He still remembered when the red queen came into power. Ironically it was the most beautiful day of the summer. It had just so happened to be the un-birthday of he and all his friends. The white queen had insisted on throwing the party in the royal garden and who was the hatter to decline his queen's wish? All of their friends gathered chess, march, dormie, the tweedles, Mr. white and the dodo bird. It was a rather lovely party until the sound of un-expected horse hooves was heard. The knave of the red queens court strolled in covered in the blood of the guards. The red queen strolled in once a path was clear and so casually sat at the foot of the table not uttering a word, only a smirk gracing her lips. With a speed unknown to their eyes the knave, with one quick swoop, swiftly decapitated the white queen with his blood soaked sword. Her head tumbled from her shoulders and gently into the lap of the fear stricken hatter. This was the first time hatter had ever experienced death up close and it mortified him to no end, but what sickened him he most was how beautiful his best friend looked even in death, serene and peaceful. As the red queen cackled and every one fled the hatter remained glued to his seat cradling the head of his queen. The final thread of sanity snapped sending him into a sea of dark madness. The queen left him there to sob not before calling him a mad fool. This deed was not about to go unpunished. As he curled around the dead body of his friend he planned his revenge.

The new found madness caused a change within him he never anticipated, granting him powers beyond imagination, yet causing a psychosis worse than his original. He craved blood, death, destruction, and revenge. He knew he have them soon.

After days of lies and pride slashing ass kissing he got the red queen to agree to a tea party in her honor celebrating the new supreme monarch of wonderland. All of the queen's royal court was invited and one by one they took their seats enjoying the lovely festivities the hatter had to offer. Once the hatter was sure of success he raised his cup for a toast. "To the red queen! May this day haunt you for the rest of your life." The audience was confused, but before they could even question his choice of words, the hatter activated the secret mechanisms in the chairs binding the guest's wrists and ankles to the legs and arm rests. Panic spread amongst the party while the hatter savored their screams like fine aged scotch.

The red queen desperately called out for her guards; little did she know the hatter had taken them out long before, propping up their corpses by skewering them with metal rods, displaying them for false comfort. With out further delay, Hatter with drew his knives and swords and began his un-merciful slaughter. The high of murder flowed through him as he drank the screams and pleas of his victims. At last his blood lust was met, yet hardly satisfied. He wanted more, _craved_ more, he needed to feel more blood on his skin, more screams in the air, more entrails on display to him like lustful whores craving the oh so prominent aura of pure pungent power.

He had finished off the guest before approaching the sobbing red queen. Her fear mixed with shed tears and urine made his lust flare adding more to his already high stupor. He stalked toward her slowly with his hands behind his back as she quaked at the _monster_ before her. The fear only escalated when he smiled a smile that resembled one of that damn disappearing cat. He with drew his arms, causing the queen to scream as he held the almost unrecognizable head of the knave by its hair and plopped it right on her lap face down on her crotch. He smeared the excess of the knave's blood on the red queen's face and gripped her roughly by the chin. "Now now. Why so scared? I thought you liked the color red? I sure do now. I knew you would love the surprise I had for you. Now your whole court is your favorite color." He whispered before breaking out into a maniacal laugh releasing the red queen

The next day, The Mad Hatter was wanted for mass murder and hatter couldn't help but roll his eyes at the irony. Nonetheless their was a warrant for his immediate arrest, but every guard she sent for him always came back in butchered bloody pieces with a thank you note and a slice of tea cake. When she tried to send battalions after him they were met with mass devices of death that killed most of them instantly, the rest he saved for his own personal fun. After the tea party he realized he had unleashed within him self a monster that could only be satisfied with blood and chaos, stragglers were needed to quell the monster.

When word of "The Mad Tea Party" spread the people f wonderland started to feel hope. Rebellions started to break out freely, but they knew they needed leadership. They figured who better than the Mad Hatter to lead them to a victory much needed. Hatter was hesitant at first, since the party he had reclused him self in fear of hurting his friends, confiding only to chess, the one friend who had the ability to make a fast escape if needed. It was chess, how ever, who convinced him to take on the responsibility, it was what the white queen would have wanted. After only a while he realized that the rebellion was slowly loosing and his new found powers of insanity could only get him so far, they needed more. He frequently visited the caterpillar for her wisdom but never getting the answer that he needed. "Ask a different question" she said atop of her mushroom. "I have asked every possible question there is on the matter." Hatter said in desperation. "Then ask a different question." She spoke irritably taking a drag from her hookah. The voices in hatters head screamed for more blood while others wailed for justice, some mourned the eminent defeat of wonderland. Hatter had to rest beneath the mushroom for a desperate attempt to clear his mind. "Where is my salvation?" he whispered trying to calm the voices with promises he wasn't that sure he could keep "Where or _who_?" she replied aloofly blowing smoke out of her nostrils. "Both" the hatter said rubbing his face in anguish. "Yours or wonderlands?" she asked almost enjoying the turmoil of the man beneath her mushroom. "Damn it woman, both!" he growled standing fully, emitting waves of intimidation people have been known to cower before. "Your power doesn't scare me, my mad friend, so cut it out." She lightly scolded blowing smoke in his face. The hatter sighed. "I apologize." The caterpillar chuckled. "the whom of which is your salvation is also the salvation of wonderland. The answer of where has been in front of you all along, mad man. It lies beyond the looking glass" with that she conjured her smoke around her, disappearing.

Honestly, hatter had no idea what to do with the answer he had gotten, or what it meant for that matter. He trudged his way back home and searched for the white queen's looking glass. It was as tall as he with a white gold frame around it. He propped it in the middle of his personal sitting room and just stared. Days upon days he did this for hours at a time with no results. That is until today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Hatter, how long have you been staring at this blasted piece of glass?" the sound of chess's voice broke the deafening silence in the room. The hatter looked on to his shoulder to see the head of his friend smiling up at him then lazily looked back. Chess analyzed his good friend, worried about his well being. His usual wavy long orange and red hair was now tied back in a poorly made braid that was coming undone. His cloths were wrinkled and disheveled, not to mention quite rancid smelling. His normally dark circles under his eyes looked even darker against his strikingly pale skin. "Hatter?" no response. "Aleck!" Chess called out Hatter's christened name. Hatter was shook out of his lethargic stupor and was met with a now full body Cheshire. "My apologies, the voices are quite rowdy today." He chuckled a bit. Chess's grin faltered a bit. "Aleck when was the last time you've slept?" he inquired. "When was the last time I killed?" he countered. "three days ago" Chess sighed. The Hatter nodded referring that to be his answer. "Hatter this is un-acceptable, you must o and get some rest immediately" Chess nagged but the Hatter ignored him.

"I thought I made it clear to every one that I was not to be bothered-"

"That was yesterday afternoon and you have not left this room since. I swear this is the longest you've stared at this mirror yet."

"And I will continue to do so!" Hatter huffed keeping his attention on the looking glass. "You never did reveal as to why you're so adamant about the glass all of a sudden" Chess spoke with an unspoken curiosity. He did have a point, it had been about few weeks since the Hatter's new _obsession_ came about and this was the longest he had spent in this room with it. The Hatter sighed "I do believe I did, the looking glass holds the key to wonderla-"

"There's another reason Aleck and you're not telling me. What I want to know is why have you chosen now to stare at it the longest" Chess cut off. "Today is the day." He answered simply. "And who told you this nonsense?"

"The trees"

"Hatter the trees have not spoken in twenty years"

"they spoke to me!" Hatter snapped clearly on edge from lack of sleep.

Before Chess could say anything else, both started to hear a humming noise fill the room. They both turned to see the mirror start to glow emiting the din. The glass's surface began to twist and shape forming images that were quite strange. It was an image of a young woman dressed in trousers and a blouse adorned with a neck tie and a vest, very strange indeed. "Well, well another Lander again this should be interesting wouldn't you say Hatter…Hatter?"

She looked absolutely stunning, so very unique, unlike what other women looked like. The Hatter was completely transfixed. She was round and thick in her thighs and back side as well a bit im the arms and mid section, yet slender in her neck, wrists and hands. Her breasts seemed relatively for a girl her size but it strangely added to her appeal. She looked so soft and _squishy_ perfect for late night or early morning cuddling. She was absolutely stunning with a caramel brown color, completely alien to what he had ever seen before. Her lips were plump and full, sending all sorts of wanton ideas to his mind. Her eyes were also strange as well, they were a dark brown fixed into a shape that very much resembled a cat. Hatter then expected a voice to start mimicking that of a cat, then another mimicking the sounds of animalistic love making, but they never came. Hatter paused for a moment, the voices were gone.

"The voices, they're gone." He whispered still looking at the girl in the mirror "Behold, ye see before ye thy savior of wonderland, slayer of thy red queen and bringer of new times. I show thee the Alice." The looking glass decreed. Both the Hatter's and Chess's attention snapped into focus. "The _real_Alice?" Chess asked. "Aye, she be the one, the wielder of the vorpal, warrior of wonderland, the Alice." The mirrors glow begun to fade and the image disappearing, the voices returning. The Hatter groaned, getting up from his chair. "Alert every one of this, I'm going to get this-"

"Oh, no you wont," Chess blocked his way. "You are in no way shape or form ready to gather this girl. You look an absolute mess, also it has been three days since you've satisfied and of your blood lust and your exausted. Your danger waiting to happen." He reasoned. Hatter started to growl "I don't think you heard me, the voices in my head left for a brief moment when she appeared and for once in 89 years I actually had some peace. I am going to retrieve her now." He tried to move but was blocked once more. "I did hear you friend, and I am very intrigued by this discovery but you at your present state is a potential danger to her and there is a possibility you will scare her off."

"And what makes you think this?"

"I have already told you why you're a danger to her and your present appearance is not a sight to behold. And _that_ might be a bit of an issue." Chess glanced down at his trousers and so did the Hatter to see a rather un welcomed _inconvenience_. "Ill have Mr. white get her first thing in the morning. You on the other hand will o get some rest and take a damn shower!"


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing Xianja hated most in the world it would be snakes and shopping. It was such a degrading thing now days. Its all about keeping up with the Jones and the conformity was just sickening. Who would want to buy things just to have other people notice them? So others would see how established they are so they wouldn't feel inadequate. Disgusting. But there she was, being dragged around by both her little sister of fourteen years and aunt in a department store. "Xianja, I don't see how you expect guys to like you if you insist on wearing what you do. I mean seriously you look like a lesbian." Her sister Samantha told her. If the circumstances were different then yes, Xianja would have cared, but she didn't.

Why? Because, she was seventeen and didn't like boys, she liked men. Men among boys were an oddity, one she had no time to fuss over looking for. She was still a junior in high school and had to focus on school work and getting into the University of her Dreams and major in genetic engineering. No time for judgmental, self centered little shits that so happen to have a penis. Besides, none of them even found her attractive, as for why she really didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't as skinny as all the other girls, maybe it was the fact that she enjoyed the hair she had and wore it as an Afro proudly instead of straightening it, maybe it was the fact that her strong personality intimidated the males too self conscious of their own masculinity, maybe it was her intelligence and her use of actual vocabulary that belittled others, all possibilities she didn't have time for. But don't think for a second that she didn't want one, she was seventeen after all and hormonal as hell. God knows how many nights she would grasp pillows in order to simulate embrace and other things.

Xianja, how ever, came to terms already that she wouldn't have a man in her life for a long time, so there really was no reason for this shopping trip. But Samantha and her aunt insisted so here she was bored out of her mind, just wishing the day was over with, especially now. For some reason Xianja had the strangest feeling that she was being watched, not just by the security cameras. She tried her best to shrug it off and continue the day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Xianja stood in the BART station and sighed irritably, waiting for her train. Her shoulder was aching from the heavy bag she carried filled with her books. 'Ugh I'm exhausted' she inwardly groaned. The day was some what eventful with the huge chemistry test she had that occupied the majority last night. Boy, did she hate chemistry. It was strange that as much as she liked and was good in the sciences, mostly biology, she hated chemistry. Mostly because she wasn't that strong in that subject, atoms didn't make that much sense to her but she had to master it no matter how long it would take.

'please let this day just be over already' Xianja put on her head phones and blasted soca music as loud as she could to drown out the silence from sparse station. Before she could actually enjoy the music she felt something tug at her pant leg followed by a muffled voice. "Um, excuse me miss?" the voice said a little louder. Xianja took off the head phones and looked around. "Down here miss. " She looked down and there looking up at her was a rather large white rabbit that came up to her waist, with small red eyes and a petite coat. Her brow went up and she cocked her head to the side. "I must be more tired than I thought" she mumbled out loud. 'I'm positive I took my meds today'  
"I do hate to bother you miss Alice but we are very late you see." He spoke in an aristocratic British accent, holding up a gold pocket watch. "I'm sorry but my name's not Alice " she spoke low as for no one to hear her. 'wait, why am I even entertaining my insanity?'  
~because its rude to ignore people~  
'Oh God, not you again!' She groaned at the voice in her head she knew all to well. The voice first appeared during her manic episode when she was thirteen. It left about a few months latter after she got the right dosage of medication, but it still came back from time to time to pester her.  
"Either way we still are late. We better hurry!" the rabbit said all finicky. Xianja looked down at the over sized animal. "Look, I'm better now so you and all your little hallucination friends can go back to where ever you came from!" she whispered earning a few stares from strangers. With her head down she ran into the subway train, thankful it so happened to be her train.  
~that wasn't nice you know~  
'I don't care. Where did that guy even come from? I haven't red or seen Alice in wonderland in years.'  
~maybe he was real and was going to take you to wonderland!~  
'Or maybe he was a fucking hallucination! God, what's the matter with me? I know I've been taking my meds.' She thought about what it could have been but decided to let it go. It was no use trying to decipher her madness. She chuckled a bit to her self at her joke. There was nothing to worry about, if it was really that serious then she would have fallen for the rouse like she had done so many times.


	3. Chapter 3

The wayward girl approached the steps of her "home" and sighed once more for the umpteenth time today. If life wasn't depressing enough she had this to look forward to everyday. Not like her aunts house was bad, in fact it was a great living environment. Perfect stability, quiet, two women who loved her very much and were some what easy to talk to. Overall it was great, just the way she ended up there wasn't the summer of last year her stepmother kicked her out and she was forced to live with her mother, and her mom was not the best person in the world. Long story short after the cops were called and Xianja was sent to the hospital, again, she went to her aunts's house. Not long after she left her stepmothers house her father was kicked out too, forcing him to stay at his other sisters house. Both Xianja and her father had hopes of living together but after Xianja found out in the fall of that year that her dad was smoking crack again all that hope fell out the window. It was late winter now, 27th January to be exact and still no hope. Her birthday was 15 days ago and she was sad that her father didn't come to celebrate, but that's what you have to deal with sometimes.

She didn't want to think about it much more, once she was in the house she plopped herself on to the bed placing her arm over her eyes. "uunn, I have home work to do." She whined to no one in particular. She knew she shouldn't rest but she allowed herself the luxury. The day was stress full and with all these thought on her dad she needed to recuperate. 'maybe some deep breathing will help.'

In. Out. In. Out.

*knock* *knock* *knock* she heard coming from the front door. With a noise of irritation she got up and walked the short distance to the front door. "Hello?" she called out to air. 'Damn kids, isn't this game old as dirt?' she turned to go back in when a ticking noise caught her attention. She looked down, at her feet was a gold pocket watch ticking. "what the hell?" she gingerly bent down to pick it up. The object felt heavy in her hands but was very nice to look at. She turned it around to see it had an inscribing.

_You are VERY late, Miss._

Xianja dropped the watch as if it were a hot coal "oh shit!" she then jumped as she witnessed it move forward a bit on its own. _~it wants you to follow it~_ the voice said.

'I'm not following it'

_~Xianja, stop being scared and follow the clock. Confront your insanity~_

As much as Xianja didn't want to admit the voice was probably on to something. The possibility of ending her mental problems did sound magnificent especially seeing how she had not had a proper good night's sleep in a week. She stepped forwards and the clocked began to dash. Xianja broke out into a sprint trying to catch the piece of jewelry.

She followed it down the street and around the corner to an empty lot behind the old abandoned forlorn house. _'of course it would lead me to this house'_ the watch zipped faster till it came to a large hole and jumped in. Xianja stopped in her tracks. "Aw hell no! I knew this was going to happen!" A rabbit hole? She knew what was going on and it was so not happening._ ~C'mon Xianja lets go to wonderland!~_ the voice cheered. "No. Fuck no. I'm going home taking my meds and-AAAHHHHH!" She was cut off as a gigantic foot kicked her in.

She was falling, actually falling. Xianja never guessed that she would die actually by plummeting to her death. She screamed as warm stale air whipped past her face, particles of dirt flaying into her mouth as the empty dark abyss welcomed her. Desperately, she clawed in hopes to catch something but was met with only air. It was surprising how wide the hole was, she could even claw at some dirt.

For a while she was beginning to believe that the hole was bottomless, that was until she saw an object start to form, some what resembling a trampoline. 'Oh fuck it is a trampoline!' Xianja's body hit the trampoline, it stretching to accommodate the amount of force. Then, like a sling shot it propelled her back upwards from where she came.

Higher and higher she went, slowing down progressively. Another object in the distance started to appear and this one held little hope. A door was approaching and Xianja closed her eyes waiting for the impact the door opened for her at the peak of momentum then shut rapidly as she began to fall once more, securing her in the chamber

Xianja remained still on the floor, not moving an inch, taking a mental inventory check to assure that she was indeed alive. Heart beat. Breathing. No broken bones. 3+7=10. She was alive. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes. The room she landed in was…odd. White and black tiles formed like a Chess board on the walls ceiling and floor. Standing up fully, she dusted off her pants and blouse and looked across from her. About 8ft away from her was a glass table with a single key, a bottle, and a piece of cake, resting on top. She strolled to the tabled and read the label on the bottle that said drink me.

'If I remember correctly the potion makes you small and the cake makes you big and-WAIT A MINUTE! This shit isn't real! I cant drink this, for all I know I could be going ape-shit in the street somewhere' Xianja was growing cautious with doubt.

_~ If you were you wouldn't be as conscious as you are now. ~_

"I'm sorry, but there is no plausible explanation for this shit! This cant be real, I'm having another episode"

_~Or, you could have fell and bumped your head and you're dreaming. That would explain awareness. Does this possibility suit you?~_ the voice was sounding irritated

"It does sound more logical but-"

_~Just drink the damn potion and get out of here!_~

Xianja shook her head. It had to be a dream it made much more sense, and only an imagination like hers would conjure such absurdity. She grabbed some of the cake and put it in her pocket, then whilst holding the key in one hand she knocked the drink back in the other. tHe walls soon started to grow taller and wider, her world getting bigger while she was getting smaller. She looked around and found the door camouflaged to blend in with a black tile. She eagerly pushed the key and unlocked the door, turning the knob to freedom


	4. Chapter 4

Bright light flashed in her face as a burst of sweet air blew in her face. Her eyes widened at the scenery before her. She looked to be in a valley unlike anything she had seen before. The grass was so green it looked un-real, the colors of the flowers were so vivid. Everything was enhanced by the sounds of the birds in the background. The trees looked amazing with its brightly multicolored fruits. Some trees where even… lollipops? Candy canes? Was that a chocolate river?

"This place is trippy" Xianja took the cake out of her pocket and nibbled at it, rapidly becoming bigger. "this seems about right." She soon started to trek towards what looked to be a forest. "Wait! Slow down!" she heard from behind her. It was the rabbit and his petit coat.

"Hey! You kicked me you little bastard!" she yelled, the rabbit looked apologetic. "I'm afraid it was the only way to get you down here Miss alice-"

"My name isn't Alice ! I'm telling you, you have the wrong person!"

"Oi! White, if she dinna want tah beh theh Alice ye canna make 'er." A little mouse from the rabbits pocket spoke. "Ah still thin we should make Alice tha Alice "

" Alice can't be the Alice , this girl's the Alice !"

"My names not alice it's Xianja. Xi-An-Ja." Xianja was starting to get very irritated.

"'Ello Xianja, me names dormeh." Dormie spoke. "An this 'ere stink in tha arse is Mr. White" she said pointing to the rabbit. "Would you please refrain from using such language, its unbefitting for a young woman. Dormie jumped out his pocket and flipped him the bird. "Up yers" she looked up at he girl. "Yer name donna hav to beh Alice to beh tha Alice . I' more ov ah title." She explained crawling up Xianja's shoulder.

"Ah like ye, ye wear trousers loik meh!" dormie looked at Mr. White and stuck out her tongue. "Which will have to change, its un-proper for women to wear trousers." He spoke, Xianja lifted a brow. "Where I come from not only is it accepted for women to wear pants, it preferred that they do" she said matter o factly. "As much as I would like to share my opinion on the matter, we are very late so if you would please." He began strutting towards the woods.

"where are we going?" Xianja asked following the rabbit, while dormie marveled in her afro.

"were going to see the Hatter of course, our leader."

"I thought the red queen was the leader?" Xianja commented re-calling the book.

"She is, but not our leader. It will be explained but not here." Mr. White spoke.

" 'old on" dormie poked her head out of Xianja's hair.

"'ow ye know about tha red queen?" dormie persecuted.

"you have alice to thank for that." Mr. White started "When she went back up she told of her adventures to neighbor who just so happened to make a book about it. It became quite popular."

"Is the alice still here?" Xianja asked

"Yer tha alice !" Xianja rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean the one from the book." She clarified. Mr. White huffed and scowled.

"Unfortunately, yes. She stayed under false pretenses It was said that in a time of crisis The Alice would save wonderland form said crisis. She came back when she was much, much older during the beginning of this war and we assumed that she was the right alice, she turned out to be as much help as a bread and butter fly!" Mr. White ranted. "so that's how you figured it to be a title." Xianja pieced together, Mr. White grunted is disdain and Xianja figured this was a sore topic. "so, what about the other characters?" Xianja tried changing the subject. "I know you're the dormouse and you're the white rabbit, we're about to see the Mad Hatter. Who else?"

"Well, there's marcheh, dodo, tha tweedles, an Chess. We all live in tha Hatter's tree house" Dormie spoke from Xianja's hair. "That's really sweet. You all live like a family." Xianja admired, she had always wanted a family dynamic like that, just completely composed of friends. "When he red queen came in to power it became necessary to be as close together as possible in order to get through most of the hardships we faced." Mr. White added, reminding Xianja of a post war survivor and a real downer.

Xianja was enjoying this walk, but she had to cut to the chase. Every thing was just so confusing and she needed clarification. "I have one more question. Am I dreaming and if I am I command you to tell me so." She tried to be serious, but Mr. White chuckled. "I assure you, you are not dreaming, nor are you going mad. This is very real and will be a lot easier if you acknowledge this." They continued walking for quite a distance in silence, with the occasional snippet from dormie. They were way passed and out of candy valley, and was coming to a clearing.

There as plain as day light was the most colossal tree Xianja had ever seen. Installed in the giant plant were windows, balconies, bridges, and rope bridges. It was a childhood dream x1000. "Wow" was all she could mutter as she came to the base of the tree. "this is our home" Mr. White proudly presented. All around there were animals and people of the strangest color working, climbing and talking. She looked at the skin color of the people. Some where a pale white, while others looked as black as ink, resembling those native to central Africa . There were many that were red like native Americans, others were yellow and slant eyed like Asians except they were actually yellow. But what stuck Xianja as even more strange was that there were people who were two colors that either had stripes or spots.  
"I'll go find Chess so he may show you to your room" Mr. White said Xianja's attention.

"I'm afraid that wont be necessary" the head of a purple cat appeared next to white with the biggest smile Xianja had ever seen before.

"Da fuck?" she muttered, earning an even bigger smile from the feline. "Hello my dear. My name is Cheshire , but you may call me Chess." His smoky voce spoke as the rest of his body started to appear. "Hi, my name is Xianja." She reached out to possibly shake a hand then realized he was a cat. She instead reached for his ear and scratched his head.

"would you be so kind as to follow me." He purred happily into her hand before floating to one of the many entrances in the colossal base of the tree. Once they entered Xianja noticed how the corridors on the first level were made like various channels mad of dirt. the channels progressively climbed to about three levels up to where the stairs were.

It wasn't until they made it to the mid section of the tree things became homier rather than like bunkers, which she found a bit odd. "Below is where the refugees live. The Hatter built that space for them long ago. Up here is where we stay including you." Chess answered her unspoken question as he floated to a couch, gesturing for her to sit.

She looked around and saw this to be the sitting area. To her right was a large kitchen that ajoined the living room. To her left was a large window that let in the sun. Above her was a balcony that circled half the room before disappearing into a wall. The balcony was accessible by the winding stair case next to the window. Xianja thought it was a very nice house, but she was beginning to feel extremely overwhelmed with her situation.

"This is all very nice and lovely, but if this isn't a dream, and im still skeptical of that, then I must be going back. I have a sister and aunts who will miss me. I have school to go to, things to do." She expressed.

Chess placed him self on her lap while separating his head as so to give her eye contact. "Time in your world is in a sort of stand still as it is here. He is not working properly via command of the red queen. When it is time for you to go, you will enter back to your world at the exact time you left." He purred "I see," Xianja said while she stroked him nervously. "When can I leaven then?" she asked trying not to let her nerves show. "When, the red queen is dead and her reign of terror is over." He said simply as his head turned up side down.

"I still understand this beef with the red queen. Why is there a problem and what the hell does it have to do with me?" Xianja hoped she would get a straight answer to the biggest question on her mind. Chess smiled a _'I'm glad you asked_' smile and began.

"In order for you to understand, you must first be educated on the origins of wonderland. This world is as big as your earth and is located in another dimension far away from your world, yet very much connected. We contain the power to travel to your world briefly through rabbit holes and looking glasses, while the people from you world connect to ours through dreams. The dreams held here are shared by adults and children alike, they were the dreams that were ruled by imagination rather than subconscious stress.

"Now, wonderland is rather large and was split up into four different major kingdoms while several other little kingdoms ruled under them. The four major kingdoms where, the kingdoms of Hearts: belonging to the red queen, Diamond: belonging to the white queen, Clubs: belonging to the green king, and Spades: belonging to the black king. The red queen, who ruled the lands of hearts, some how got her hand on an un-known power source and used it to conquer the other kingdoms saving the white kingdom of diamonds, the one her sister ruled, for last. She murdered her sister in cold blood for her crown, making her supreme monarch of wonderland. Once the red queen took total control she sent wonderland into a downward spiral of cruelty, murdering the masses for any reason she could find. She once murdered over a thousand people because they did not favor the color red.

"The people of wonderland die slowly. Outbreaks of illness and hunger go unattended. The people of your world now have nightmares when they come. The dreams have physical affects, giving illnesses like cancer, hemophilia even killing those in their sleep. The little ones are effected the worst, they are not strong enough to fight back and the adults live their lives depressed or angry, sending your world into chaos as well.

"The Hatter and our friends lead a rebellion against her tyranny, but she is too strong and we need help. The one who can wield the power of the vorpal along with the one who can wield the power of insanity, can defeat the red queen. We know the Hatter has the power of insanity and he has mastered it well, we also know that only the Alice has the power of the vorpal." Chess explained all while grinning

Xianja took in the words and considered them. If true, this dilemma not only affected wonderland but her world as well, yet there was still a flaw. "so what your saying is, you wish me to fight the red queen and the invisible power source that makes her so powerful. Yeah that sounds a bit risqué." Xianja sounded condescendingly doubtful while Chess just grinned even more, if that was even possible. "Yes, I do understand how ridiculous it sounds but I assure you, we will not have you fighting until you are ready and we know what it is." Chess promised. "And I'm not allowed to leave until then." Xianja clarified as Chess just smiled. _'knew it'_

Xianja shrugged, it could be a lot worse. "Okay, seeing how I'm going to be here for a while I'm going to need some clothes, a tooth brush etc." Chess disappeared from her lap. "follow me. " He floated toward the closet under the winding stair case. It was a walk in filled with all sorts of dresses that reminded her of Lolita. " these dresses are amazing." She complimented. "the Hatter made them. They should fit you, take one and you may have a shower if you'd like. Your shower is to the left of your room at the end of the hall up the stairs to the left." He said slowly disappearing.

Xianja grabbed a blue and white laced dress that came with white thigh high socks and some black buckle boots. 'The old man has style apparently.' She thought as she headed up the stairs. She peered down the dimly lit hall way and saw two doors five inches apart at the end. She figured the one on the right was the bathroom and went in.

The bathroom had a color scheme of purple and black stripes which Xianja found to be very amusing. The tub was large and she was happy to see and actual shower. With out hesitation she started the water and undressed, stepping in to the soothing hot liquid.

Things were happening so fast, she was surprised that she had yet to have a panic attack. _~your breast have gotten bigger~_ That was random. She glanced down to see that her breast did indeed grow, but not by much. Xianja palmed them a bit, they were only a handful before now they were about a mans handful. She checked her body to see if there were any more changes. Her hair was a lot bigger; enough to tie back and still have a considerable sized afro for a pony tail. She was disappointed, however, that out of all these changes she wasn't any thinner, but no matter.

She found some soap and a wash cloth and washed her self quickly so she could get out and try on the dress. She dried her self once she was done and put on the dress. It was rather simple to put on and she was happy to see it came with panties, but no bra. Once done, she rummaged through the cabinets and found a brush as well as some rubber bands. She tied back her hair tightly and with a blue ribbon she tied a bow around the pony tail. Grabbing the afro pick in her pant pocket she picked out the fro tail in the back and looked in the mirror. Xianja did look like a black version of alice and she could help but chuckle. She gathered her dirty cloths and put them in the hamper before stepping out into the dim hallway.

The hall way had doors at every turn, but the one that caught her eye was the one at the very end, tucked behind the wall to the right of the stair case, that said studio. Although she knew it wasn't right to snoop, she disregarded the moral rule as she walked toward the door opening it. Behind it was a room of complete creative dismay. There were rolls of fabric strewn across the room, from the ceiling, even out the window. Scattered around the floor and on a large desk to the right were drawings of battle plans, blue prints, and random doodles.

Beyond the chaotic mess, it was a really fascinating room. Her exploring was sadly cut short once she heard snoring in the jointing room to the left.  
"Another character?" she whispered to her self as she crept towards the sound to investigate.

This room looked a lot like a fitting room. It was equipped with items such as a changing screen, mirrors, mannequins, and a couch that currently held a sleeping man. Xianja peered closer at the figure. He was young, no older than twenty-five with fiery orange hair littered with red highlights. His nose was sharp and aristocratic while his jaw was hard and defined. He slept with a frown on his handsome face and Xianja couldn't help but admire how soft his lips looked.

Her eyes then drifted to his attire. He was wearing black slacks, his pale bare feet poking out at the end, and a clean white dress shirt that was un-buttoned half way giving her a glimpse of his hard chiseled chest that had light sprinkles of orange and red hair. 'Pretty' she thought. 'Who could this guy be?'  
the answer was right in front of her, or rather behind her. On the head of the mannequin was a large purple velvet top hat with a price tag that read 10/6 tucked in the black sash wrapped around it. Xianja's eyes widened. _'No fucking way! This guy's The Mad Hatter?! In the book he was an old bastard!'_

As she looked closer she reached out, her hands itching to touch the soft velvet. The material felt cool as the smell of earl grey and fabric with traces of masculine scent permeated her nostrils. An idea came to mind as she lifted the hat gingerly. This was possibly one of the most famous hats in history and it would have been a crime if she didn't try it on. She had always thought the Mad Hatter was a very funny character and she would be fulfilling a childhood dream. Xianja carefully placed the hat on her head. It was big, a little too big, but at a certain angle resting at the crook of her afro tail she got it to stay. She glanced at the three angle mirror, the purple clashed heavily with the light blue but it really didn't matter she was having a fucking blast.

Hatter laid there silent as he the strange girl tried on his hat. Normally his hat went untouched by any one except him, it was a rule he had that was never broken by any one, but he just couldn't help but admire just how cute she was. In fact she was wearing one of his favorite dresses; the blues against her candy skin looked so delicious. His eyes stalked lower to her legs that looked tantalizing in their mid thigh socks underneath the short skirt of the dress. Never before had the Hatter been so turned on by a woman is one of his dresses and his hat. This had to be the best way to wake up to a nap, a beautiful woman and zero voices. He licked his lips before silently sitting up. "you may keep the dress miss, but I'm afraid the hat is mine.

The deep male voice startled Xianja. She jumped mid sentence and turned to the man now awake with a heavy gaze. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were like no color she had ever seen before, a bright orange with a dark, almost black, red ring around the iris. She tried to ignore the way he looked but it was just to unreal, the way he was slightly slouched over giving more of a view of his chest while his hair hung over his shoulders and a little in his face, all while the sun from the window behind him illuminated his frame. He was like an angel.

The girls look of absolute embarrassment was just adorable, yet his breath hitched once he got a full look at her face. She was much more beautiful in person, her eyes sparkled with the light and her lips looked much more alluring, especially with the way they parted ever so slightly.

Xianja blushed and looked to the ground. "I- I'm sorry, I just was...uh-um" she struggled to come up with a good sane explanation before realizing that he him self was insane, though he sure didn't look like a mad man.

The man smirked and stood up. "Damn you're tall!" Xianja blurted, forgetting her situation as she looked up at the man. He had to of been 7ft at least. The man chuckled as his reached over and plucked the hat from her head and placed it on his own. Xianja wasn't sure how it happened but his sex appeal became greater with the hat on his head. '_Good god, he's hot!_' she thought repeatedly.

"If you wish for a hat I will gladly make one for you miss?" his voice was so deep and pretty, Xianja had to focus herself in order to understand that he was inadvertently asking her name. "Oh! Uh, Xianja. My name is Xianja." She extended her hand out expecting him to shake it. Hatter's large hand engulfed her smaller one and brought it to his lips never breaking eyes contact. "Aleck, but by most I'm known as the Mad Hatter, or just Hatter." His eyes bored into her making her mouth go dry.

Xianja knew this was getting ridiculous. She never was one to be the shy sheepish type, especially around attractive guys. Usually she was assertive and outgoing not this jumbled up piece of meat that was a hormonal teenage girl.

In fact, she was acting like the very marry sues she made fun of on so many occasions. It's just he was so damn distracting. Never before had she ever come across such an obstacle, sure there were plenty of attractive boys that she had come across but they were to be avoided at all cost.  
Even if she did happen to come across that certain species of male, she was always calm and collective sometimes even insulting and condescending once she heard them spew their ignorance and stupidity. She was always careful to stay away from them as so not to get her hopes up.  
But the Hatter was undoing her resolve she had worked so hard to develop. He was just so god damn fascinatingly handsome it was just killed her, and he was flirting with her? What was the point for him? He was most likely waist deep in groupie pussy and would never consider her worthy of any kind of relationship that is, if he wanted one. Maybe this was for sport, maybe he was just keeping up with the Victorian customs these people seem to follow here and the kiss on the hand was just polite, all good possibilities. It was then when she realized that pursuing the Hatter was a waste of time, besides she had to work with him, just un professional.

Within seconds her demeanor changed from flustered and embarrassed to innocently aloof. The change absolutely fascinated the Hatter and he knew his normal seduction techniques wouldn't work on her. "I have been pondering, how is a raven like a writers desk?" he asked with his brows knit in curiosity.

Xianja's lips pursed. "I do believe Edger Allen Poe rote on them both." She replied. The answer seemed to please the Hatter, his face lighting up like a child's on Christmas. "Wonderful!" he cheered as he frantically looked for his jacket. "Aha!" he spotted it hanging on the screen and put it on then proceeded to button up his shirt. "Well, come along, much to discuss and what not." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Xianja followed Hatter down the stairs towards the main living area. "Your name is quite un-usual" he spoke as he led her to a secret door next to the colossal window. Behind it was a small chamber that could fit about two people at most. She looked at it questionably. "Yeah it is…uh, what is that?" Xianja pointed at the chamber. "Oh! This is a dumbwaiter, but for people rather than objects." He spoke lightly, grabbing her arm and gently pulled her in. The fit was rather tight and Xianja could smell Hatter's unique scent of earl grey and male spice. She watched as he worked a few levers and they soon started moving up wards. "why not call it an elevator?" she suggested. The Hatter looked puzzled. "That is a strange name as well, please explain."

"Well, where I come from we have contraptions similar to this one, ours made of metal instead of wood. We call them elevators because they elevate us from floor to floor." Her explanation intrigued him. "Very interesting, but these contraptions not only elevate, but depress as well. It doesn't make much sense to call it an elevator when it does more than elevate." He said with a smirk that could have sent her sinking to her knees if it wasn't for the railing keeping her steady. She nodded "I see your point and I would say we call it an elevator or the same reason we call a spoon a spoon. For a spoon does not 'spoon' it scoops. Why do we not call it a scoop?" Xianja rebutted, leaving the Hatter speechless.

He definitely was rather surprised at her argument, she spoke as if she was born and raised in wonderland, hell with her logic she could have been mentored by the white queen herself. It was nice to have a female engage him in such a conversation, he knew Alice would have never of indulged him, not like she used to. Even then all she ever did was argue with her otherland hog wash and find you daft for not agreeing. The Hatter slightly moved brushing against the girl, sending her scent of jasmine and sugar to his nose._ 'Just one taste wouldn't hurt'_ he thought slightly leaning forward.

'_No! You can't! She is not like others'_ he stopped himself just as she turned her head to look at him, smiling slightly making Hatter's temperature raise slightly.  
The elevator came to a stop and the Hatter opened the doors. He heard a slight gasp come from his side; Xianja was staring at the garden with wide eyes.

The garden was mind stunningly beautiful within the branches on the top of the tree. Flowers were everywhere in every color of the rainbow. The garden was divided in sections with certain flowers occupying each in different color schemes. She was surprised to see grass on the floor instead of wood planks but she was starting to realize anything was possible here.

Xianja found that a certain flower caught her eye, It was a black and red lily that was growing within a patch of white and pink lilies. There were several of these flowers within patches of lighter colored flowers. Xianja walked towards it and saw the insides had intricate designs made of silver. "You like them?" she heard Hatter say from beside her. "Yes, they're beautiful." She lightly traced a petal with her finger tip. The Hatter bent down and cut it with a knife that seem to come out of nowhere. "They're called sin lilies. It's said that only those who have sinned more than the devil himself has the energy to grow them. But the twist is that they can only be gifted to those pure of heart" he said as he place the flower behind her ear.  
_~I think he likes you! ~_

_'I think your smoking crack.' _

"Thank you." She said graciously and allowed him to guide her to another section of the garden.

They walked around the corner and in the center was a large table covered in a white and blue table cloth. There were various sized cups and plates strewn about and so many cakes and sweets it made Xianja's teeth hurt just looking at them. Around the table were chairs, each holding a body. There was Chess, Mr. White, dormie, and some unfamiliar faces. Across from Mr. White was a large brown rabbit that seemed to be arguing with a set of twin boys, no more than seven years old dressed in overalls, one green while the other was blue. The Hatter cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone at the table. "Every one I would like to introduce you to Miss Xianja. I believe it safe to assume you all know who she is." Hatter introduced her. Xianja waved meekly while the Hatter seated her next to him at the head of the table.

"Hello Miss, I'm the March hare, but you may call me March." The March hare spoke with a light sophisticated tone. "He will be instructing you on how to un lock the vorpal power." Chess spoke with his cup to his lips. Xianja nodded then turned toward the young boys. "And who might you two be?" she said kindly. The two boys froze up and looked at each other before getting out of their seats and running away. Xianja was quite puzzled and didn't exactly know what to make of it. "Try not to be offended," Mr. White spoke up. "They're not used to your appearance." He tried to explain but only seemed to confuse her even more. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Xianja asked slightly irritated. "Absolutely nothing!" the Hatter blurted unintentionally causing every one to stare at him. Hatter coughed a bit and Chess smiled a knowing smile, "What I mean is that your certain physical traits are quite alien to wonderland, such as your hair and your skin." Hatter said, hopping it would quiet her ire.

"Are you saying there are no black people here? Because I saw many a few down below." Xianja was skeptical about the remark. "Well of course there are people of black skin, just nobody of brown skin such as your self." March said as he poured her some tea.  
"Well don't the people of black skin and the people of white skin mate?"  
"Of course they do they are human, but I don't see how that's relevant" Chess answered  
"What do their children look like? Skin wise." Xianja continued to interrogate.

"It depends. Some may be white like one parent, others may be black like another, some may come out with stripes or spots of both colors" Hatter answered as if he were describing the weather, while Xianja sat in her seat completely stunned. "Fascinating!" she marveled. "And hair, what does human hair here look like?" she asked completely immersed. "Hair here can differ as well, they can come in yellow, red, orange, black, brown. Say if a white with black hair had a child with a black with red hair their child could have either color or a combination of both. Like mine." Said the Hatter as he showed her the strands of his hair. " then is all hair straight like this or are their some that is curled like mine?" Xianja asked once more, pulling her hair out of its pony tail to reveal its true form. Hatter was a bit taken back at the size, but was so utterly fascinated. He took this opportunity to feel Xianja's hair. It was soft and fluffy like a dark pillow, and he wondered what it would be like to sleep on it, or rather with it. Xianja on the other hand didn't mind his exploration, her hair style was un common in her world and she had gotten so used to people wanting to touch it, so she didn't think much of it.

"I'm afraid that there isn't any such hair that has ever been recorded in wonderland" Hatter said with drawing his hand. "This is amazing! In my world its so different" she amused. "oh? How so?" Chess asked. Xianja explained how basic human genetics worked, and how he genetics here were very similar to how animal genetics worked. It was nice to see the fascination on the faces of her new friends. "so you are the bi-product of a white and black mixing. The hair you have is the kind native to blacks of your part of your world." March put together, given the information Xianja had told them. "yep" Xianja drank her tea. "what else it there to know about you? You seem to have an extensive knowledge on life science any other talents?" Chess inquired, Xianja just shrugged. "well, I can sing, I mean I've won competitions and wouldn't mid singing for you all some time, but other then that I'm not really good at very much."

"Well then tell us about your life in the otherland" Mr. White said curiously. Xianja stiffened a bit, "I don't think you want to hear about my life, its really boring and mundane." She lied hoping the subject would be dropped. "Ah luv yer 'air. 'I sticks up loik a circle" Dormie said from inside her hair, unintentionally changing the subject. Xianja giggled, "this style is called an afro, it was once very popular, especially during the civil rights movement era."

"what exactly is the civil rights movement?" Chess asked. "it was a movement led by blacks to gain equality. For centuries blacks were treated poorly by whites because they thought them to be inferior due to the color of their skin. Blacks were thought of as savages and were once enslaved by whites." Every one at the table gasped in horror, even Chess's grin disappeared.

Xianja nodded sadly, "Yes, they enslaved blacks like beasts. Forced to do labor and sold from person to person like things. Many families were separated, children ripped from the arms of their mothers and fathers, siblings torn apart and shipped to different locations. In many parts of the world it was abolished, but from where I come from it lingered for much longer. When it was finally abolished, the mentality towards blacks stayed the same and they were still treated like lesser human beings. They separated the whites from the blacks and blacks were given very little right to anything. It wasn't until the civil rights movement that thins began to change, but even to this day there still is a struggle. And if you happen to be caught between them like I am, you get grief from both ends and are in for a rough time" The table was silent.

_'I think I spooked them'_

_~no, they're fine, they're just surprised is all. Except the Hatter he is about ready to kill something~_

"Hey, are you okay?" Xianja asked, noticing his change in demeanor. His eyes were turning a bright orange wile several black rings also be and to form kind of reminding Xianja of a bulls eye. His face was dark and angry almost scary, his eyes held a wild rage within them, a huge switch from his happy attitude 15 minutes prior. "It appears that I have urgent matters to attend to, excuse me" he responded, getting up from his chair and storming off.

"Was it something I said?" Xianja asked around the table.

_~he's just angry that people dared to hurt you is all.~ _

Xianja ignored the voice. "You mustn't forget that he is the mad Hatter. He goes through periodic emotional mood swings and fits of rage; it all comes with the madness." March explained while pouring himself some more tea. "the fact that he is leading this whole rebellion is taking a strain on him." Mr. White added shaking his head.

March took a sip from his tea then turned his head to Xianja. "I have something I wish to show you." He said before hoping off his chair, gesturing for her to follow. She waved to the others then proceeded to follow him as he lead her to the other side of the garden that connected to the trunk of the tree. There was yet another door hidden by its wood finish. Behind it was a stair case that seemed to only go up, leading to a specific location. March led her up the stair chamber until they came to a much more noticeable door that was pure white, contrasting heavily against the brown of the wood. March unlocked the door and pushed it in, the light from inside blinding Xianja's eyes.

The room looked to be a laboratory, completely white from corner to corner. There were gadgets Xianja recognized immediately, while others looked completely bizarre and dangerous. The the let side of the room was a large rectangular marble box with a glass top. March nudged her closer to the item, upon further inspection within the box was the body of a woman, with skin and hair as white as snow and lips as black as soot.

"who is this" she wondered in awe. "this is the white queen, or what we hope will be. When she was alive she created clone copies of her self, so if she were to die she could transfer her consciousness from one body to the next. Unfortunately the red queen destroyed all of the copies before she killed her. What you see is an attempt to re-create a clone, but as you can see there are many flaws and we don't know how to go about the process of completing her. I figured with you knowledge of biology, you might be of some help to this project." March explained.

Xianja was flabbergasted and amazed. As much as she would have liked to help she didn't know how to clone cells! At least not human ones, sure she knew how to do it in theory, but that was completely different. With a closer look at the body she noticed more and more flaws, the DNA codes had so many mutations it was ridiculous.

_'How would I even fix her?'_

_~the queen had manuals on how to go about the process, step by step. I bet there still in the laboratory in the castle~_

_'How would you know?'_

_~do you honestly think I don't play a role in this story? Trust me when I say I know more that YOU know~_

"This will sound absolutely bonkers, but there's a voice in my head that said there might be some manuals on how to go about the process of cloning her body still in the royal laboratory." Xianja couldn't believe she was actually listening to the little shit for once. The March hare considered this for a moment.

"I see. Does it say were in the lab it might be?"

_~in the fish tank underneath the train tracks~_ Xianja's face contorted at the complete arbitrary location, but belayed the message any how. March's eyes lit up, "of course! How did we no think of that!" he exclaimed with his paw on his head. "I'll summon a search party immediately!" he said while rushing out the room, leaving Xianja alone

"Okay, just who the hell are you?" Xianja commanded out loud.

_~I'm the little voice in your head that pesters you from time to time~_ it teased. Xianja growled in annoyance.

"seriously! Who are you? How did you know where those manuals were going to be? Answer me!"

_~will you over react if I tell you?~_

"No, just tell me. " She pleaded

_~ fine. I'm the conscious mind of the woman in that casket next to you~_ Xianja paused.

"You're the white queen."

_~Yes~_

"how long have you been…uh…" she trailed off not sure how to describe the predicament

_~I've been here about three years although I was killed 89 years ago._~ Xianja slid to the floor to sit next to the casket.

"Why? How?"

_~The day I saw my sister, I knew I was going to die. My conscious mind fled before the blade even came in contact with my head. My consciousness fled to your dimension to look for the one who wielded the vorpal power. I found that the on who did, lived in a certain location in a certain time frame. I traveled to the proper coordinates to find you at a time when you were mentally weak so it was very easy to invade your mind. After that I knew it was a matter of time before they found you and brought you here~_ she explained

"so you used me."

_~Yes~_

"No shame?"

_~None. I have to save my people~_ Xianja smirked. Despite her current feelings toward the queen she did had mad respect for her.

"So, do you want me to tell them here?"

_~No, not yet. If word were to get out then they would become targets, even you. There is no doubt in my mind that there are spy's here working for the red queen. If my sister were to find out that I'm here she would cease turning a blind eye to this rebellion and attack it full force with what ever power she's using.~_

the queen made an excellent point and Xianja couldn't help but agree. "So then what should I do here? I mean I don't know how to fight; I'm not good when it comes to strategies, what good am I? this place need's you not me. " Xianja expressed her feelings to the monarch.

_~you mustn't say that I need you to help me. Only you and Hatter have the power, for I was not born with the vorpal. I will lead wonderland and try to restore the four kingdoms, but I need you to help. The red queen brings chaos to your world as well, think of all the lives you will save. All the lives you will avenge. I have been with you long enough to know you are capable of this Xianja and I know the fears you have. You are so strong and you don't even know it yet, but you will. What I suggest is that you stay, learn and fight, but for right now I think you need a nap. Dreams here hold a lot of power and might provide you with information.~_

Xianja rubbed her face and exhaled heavily Today was definitely the weirdest day she had ever experienced, and the nap sounded so lovely. With a grunt, she hoisted her self up and left the room, retracing her steps to find the sitting room. As much as she wanted to see what her roomed looked like, she decided that the couch there would suffice for a good resting place. Her eyes felt heavy and she could feel sleep start to over take her, surrendering to the darkness she fell into a deep sleep.

AN: Hi everyone, i have been very pleased with the amount of views this story has gotten and i am pleased that this is one out of many adventures my muse will star in. However, I would very much like it if you all could leave reviews and comments. questions are very much welcomed.

~Best, Angela


	6. Chapter 6

_A forest full of blood soaked corpses. A man covered in blood not his own. He laughs as he licks the decapitated head of another before gouging out the eyes with his bare fingers. The mans face is covered by the shadows casted by the dark clouds; all that can be seen is his dark silhouette and the glow of his red eyes._

_Now there is a room covered in red. A woman sits in a throne, a man kneels before her, kissing her bare feet. The man is bare from the head down while the woman remains fully clothed. A scar from his tale bone travels up his back and around his neck. She giggles and whispers a name to faint to hear. His head disappears within her skirts, the name much louder. Jabberwocky._

It had been a week since Xianja had the dream and hadn't had one since then. The dream was hard to decipher, in fact it was down right bizarre. She shared with the queen immediately but even she didn't know what to make of it, so it was ignored for the time being. During then Xianja was getting the hang of wonderland and her purpose there.

She learned the house rules, which were pretty much nothing except that absolutely NO ONE was aloud to go to the basement, it was the only rule Hatter stressed the most, but any other room was free game .

March began her lessons immediately and so far she was showing progress, the vorpal power was slowly beginning to show. She was still very confused as to what the vorpal power was exactly. When she asked March what it was he just shrugged and told her through the meditation she would soon discover what it was.

In the time she wasn't with March training or helping with the queens clone, she was learning more about wonderland. Every one was completely out of their minds, which she didn't mind, seeing she was just as crazy.

The tweedles, after she coaxed them with dinner the first night, warmed up to her greatly; calling her names like 'sis' or 'sissy'. They were good boys with huge hearts and a huge thirst for violence. All day she would watch them in complete fear for their lives as they tried to kill each other with their toys. Hatter would just laugh and tell her to pay them no mind, that they were boys having fun.

During that time, Hatter made sure to spend as much time with Xianja as possible. With the voices at bay he was able to focus more clearly on battle plans and what not, yet he still found him self distracted with her in the room. He instead invited her to daily tea with him, that way he could have a some what clearish mind for latter when he was working.

Over tea they both got to know each other more and more, their interest, hobbies, fears. Although, as much as the Hatter tried he couldn't for the life of him get her to tell him about her life in her world, thus keeping him from telling her about his past in courtesy. It was frustrating, but he did find out other things about her that pleased him just as much.

One night after dinner, it was requested by Chess that she serenade them with her voice she had promised to do. With a shrug she moved to the piano and started to play a melody. She turned a cherished child hood story into a song, which by the end had put the boys to sleep. Hatter on the other hand was wide awake. Her voice was so soft and lulling which surprised him, seeing how she spoke in such a crass manner, though he didn't mind. Her voice reminded him of his mothers, when she used to sing him to sleep, and he pleaded for her to continue. By the end of that night every one had left except them, Xianja singing while the Hatter listened.


	7. Chapter 7

Xianja woke up, after another dreamless sleep, to shouting down stairs. "Who the fuck has the energy to scream this early" she grumbled as she stretched. She put on her robe, tied her hair back and went into the hallway to peak over the balcony overlooking the sitting room. Hatter was arguing quite loudly with a woman Xianja had never seen before. She was tall and skinny with pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a see-through red dress. Xianja thought the dress to be slutty as hell, but what ever floated her boat.

"Hey!" Xianja shouted irritably over the noise. They both quieted immediately, Hatter looked embarrassed, while the woman looked pissed. "What the bloody hell do you want?" the woman seethed. Xianja lifted a brow at the un-called for rudeness. "Well, I just want your glass shattering voice to turn it down a few decibels, but from the tone of your voice I have a feeling im not going to get that" Xianja said calmly with a bit of sass. The woman scoffed. "And why should I? I've been here longer than you have and have never been given such treatment." The woman looked at Xianja, saying something under her breath which Xianja immediately caught. "Look lady, I'm here against my will my will trying to save a world im not even from and neither are you seeing how you just called me a 'damn nigger' under you breath. I'm sorry to disappoint you but im not a slave and I will whoop your ass if you call me that again. And I dare these Highyella muhfuckahs to stop me." Xianja wanted to club the skank but kept calm and collected as not to startle the Hatter.

The Hatter remembered that word from when Xianja was explaining slavery to him one day, and how hurtful it was. This angered the Hatter and he scowled at the woman. "You will NEVER, speak to her in that manner again Alice , do I make my self clear?" he said to her in the most scariest voice Xianja had ever heard in her life, she was sure alice was scared as well as she could see it in her face, but she just huffed as tears of fear disguised as tears of anger ran down her face. "Oh, so you are sleeping with her! Well, have funn you nigger woman loving, arse!" Alice stormed off leaving Xianja and Hatter in silence. "Wow. I've been called a nigger twice in one morning, and by fucking Alice no less. There's one for the books." Xianja reflected out loud as she climbed down the stairs.

She headed towards the kitchen but the Hatter lightly grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked at him curiously. "I wish to apologize for Alice 's behavior, it was unexceptable." Hatter sighed in annoyance. "I used to court her and-" Xianja raised her hand to stop him. "Say no more," she shook her head. "Trust me, I completely understand. Jealous ex-girlfriend blowing things way out of proportion." She rose her brow smiling. The Hatter exhaled in relief at her amazing sense of understand that he came to adore so much.

Xianja linked arms with the Hatter and pulled him the kitchen with her, making his temperature rise at the slight contact. This past week Hatter's moods have been quite difficult, especially his barely controllable lust for her that seems to be strengthening by the day. Every thing she did made things harder for him, whether it be the way her round hips swayed as she walked, or the way her lips wrapped around the food she ate. Anything she fucking did made him want to throw her against a surface and take her until she couldn't walk. To think he came so close to losing control three days ago. Just thinking about that day makes his emotions fluctuate.

That day he made the beautiful mistake of asking her if he could take her measurements so he could tailor the dresses to make them fit better. He remembered seeing her in nothing but a cream colored sleeveless slip that came mid thigh, complimenting her candy skin; he could have sworn he came right then. She flushed slightly, noting her innocence, but tried to be bold by smiling, making his heart pound. But he had to be professional, It was just like any other fitting, except instead of measuring any old hussy it was the pinnacle of every sexual thought and dream he has had for the past few days. No pressure.

**~I bet she tastes as good as she looks~** a voice said within his mind. Even with Xianja around there was one voice that refused to leave, it was his inner beast, the little devil on his shoulder, the voice that was to stay with him forever. He ignored the comment as best as he could

He took her measurements painstakingly slow to savor the slight gasps she gave when he applied pressure to the tape. **~She wants you so bad and you know it. Look at her face, she's practically begging.~** Their faces were so close he could feel her rapid shallow breath on his neck.  
**~panting like a bitch in heat~**

_'hush!'_

He kneeled down to take her next set of measurements, when his heightened scenes of smell picked up on possibly the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. It was the smell of heavily saturated arousal, her arousal.

**~its right there, take it, take what belongs to you! Lay her on her back and fuck her until she acknowledges it!~**

"Hatter are you okay?" she asked, her voice bringing him back to reality. "Just fine" he spoke deeply and continued as he tried so desperately to ignore the images of her naked body covered in sweat. He was done moments later, his breathing hard and of tempo and he politly ushered her out of the room, ignoring the loud audible gasp she gave as she was pushed out the door. He locked it immediately, striped himself of his clothes and pleasured him self violently, cursing his lack of self control and the fact that she was not there to help him.

Little did the Hatter know that Xianja too was having as hard a time as he was. She felt absolutely tortured with his feather light touches when all she wanted was something a little more physical._ ~you have a thing for the Hatter.~_ The queen speculated.

_'No fucking shit! Look at him he's just walking sex!'_

_~Then why don't you do something about it? I say throw him on that couch and ride him.~_ She snickered

_'No. besides look at him, he is probably neck deep in all sorts of exotic ass; he's not going to want me. It called quitting while you ahead.'_

_~Oh? Then why as he been staring at your crotch, like it was god him self, for the past thirty seconds?_

Xianja looked down at the Hatter and asked him if he was okay. His response was deep and horse, sending chills up her spine. When he finished he hurried her out of the room and she gasped, her eyes going wide as she felt his prominent erection against her back.

Xianja made some tea while the Hatter sat at the table deep in thought. The silence was enjoyable considering the noisy start they had. "I wish to ask you a question." Hatter declared looking at her as she brought a pot out from the cupboard. "Only if I get to ask one first." She challenged, which Hatter accepted by nodding. "I remember you saying that the white queen was your best friend before, and I wanted to know how you guys met and became friends?" she then gave the pot to Hatter.

"Also could you make that goober stuff." She asked. He smiled and stood from his chair. "Gooblechum. I am quite proud of how you're taking to wonderland cuisine." He filled the pot with water to boil. "My mother died when I was young. When she passed it was said that I would fall under the custody of the white queen. My mother was an ordinary seamstress and I didn't know how they even knew each other, when ever I asked she would always tell me that she would reveal every thing when the time was right. The white queen raised me like a little brother and for that she will always have my friendship." The water bean to boil and he proceeded to add a powder mix to it. Xianja's face softened "that's really sweet." The Hatter smiled back at her.

"Now for my question" he turned off the fire and mixed the hot cereal before grabbing a bowl and pouring it in for her. He placed the bowl in front of her and sat next to her at the bar in front of the stove, leaning in closely. "what I wish to know is, why whenever I try and as question about your life on earth, you always find a way of dancing around the subject."

Xianja sighed knowing the question would come up some time, she tried to put a spoon of gooblechum in her mouth but the Hatter pushed her bowl away. "Hey, you should never play with a fat girl's food." She tried to reach for it but he just placed it further. "You are not fat, you are squishy" he stated. "What is up with that? You, Dee and Dum all call me squishy"  
"You're changing the subject" he lightly growled. Xianja huffed. "Why do you want to know so badly?" she whined. "Why won't you tell?" He countered. "Because. My life on earth was a not-so-agreeable one. I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll just go off angry on one of your tangents and I won't see you for the rest of the day."

Hatter looked a bit ashamed. "I only get angry like that when I see ill will toward someone who doesn't deserve it." He explained. "But Hatter you have to realize that sometimes good people go through shitty things, it's what makes the better people in the end if the cards are played right. If I were to tell you I would need you to understand that even though I was dealt a shitty card, I'm okay with the way my life turned out, its just the ways things are." She negotiated. "I will try" he said.  
Xianja then got an idea. "Here let me show you" she remembered the lesson yesterday she had with March about the exchange of thoughts and memories through concentration. She placed her warm hands on the sides of Hatter's face and closed her eyes, letting her memories become his


	8. Chapter 8

_Hatter was in a house, it was small and the neighborhood looked dangerous and dark. There in a sitting room decorated in bright colors was a mother with two children. One was a baby on the floor, crawling on a blanket while the other was a toddler. He recognized the eldest to be Xianja immediately. Her hair was parted into two gigantic puffs on the side of her head, decorated in balls and ribbons. She wore a light yellow dress with pink watermelons and she sat in the lap of her mother as they looked at each other with such love. He could feel the emotions Xianja had as she felt them, looking at the woman who she idolized and who loved her so very much. He starts to see things move faster, more smiles and good times in the same room of the house. Xianja progressed to grow into a beautiful child with such a lovely smile she still shared t this day._

_The fast forward stopped at her 9th birth day. Her cake sat on the table and her parents argued, tears running down the faces of both of them, including little Xianja who watched as her father declared his leave and just left. He saw her cry even more when her mother had to tell her daddy was not coming back._

_Fast forward some more, there sat the woman who adored her child, with a bottle of tequila ignoring her daughter after receiving news from the doctor of an illness. Hatter began to see flashes of her mother becoming frailer and Xianja picking up in her place. Xianja cooked and cleaned, she took care of her mother her sister and her self all at the age of ten. Family members stood by and watched doing absolutely nothing to help the young child_

_Things only go worse as he witnessed her mother abusing the drugs and alcohol and poor little Xianja. Xianja tried so hard to make her mommy happy again, to make her mommy love her again like she used to. Every day Xianja was called fat, stupid, worthless, all by the woman who worshiped her not too long ago. He witnessed Xianja being locked in closets for the amusement of her mother and her friends, the act of her mother putting out cigarettes on her back, her mother getting so angry at her that she would throw bags of vomit and have them explode on her while her mother just screamed "your fault!"_

_He fast forwards more to another location, this looks more like an apartment in a more tropical setting. Her mother moved her to an island chain called Hawaii , during which things became even worse. Xianja was broken and started to hate the woman she once loved more than anything else in this world. Soon Xianja priority became to protect her sister at all cost. He saw the love and worry in her eyes when it came to her sister. The verbal confutation became worse as Xianja fought back. Xianja soon began to use things to cope with her situation like drugs, and cutting her self repeatedly. It wasn't until her mother found her cuts and called her a pussy for not cutting deep enough, that she finally broke. He witnessed and felt an onslaught of sad emotions, as Xianja stood on the ledge of the apartment bulding and jumped. He witnessed her suicide. She survived with two broken legs and few fractured ribs._

_After her attempt many more followed all failed. She began to have manic episodes, hearing and seeing things that weren't real. Hatter knew the turmoil she face and watched in complete agony as she cried pleading for them to go away, begging for her mother to come back, begging for death. Her mania left as she started medication, but she realized she needed to leave._

_Fast forward to another house back in the previous location of California , she now lived with her father. The situation there was better, but not great. Her step mother hated her and the attention she got from her father who was stricken by guilt and tried to do every thing in his power to make up for his leaving. Her step mother kicked her out to be sent back to her mothers, who moved to the place called California after she left. from her mothers she was sent to the hospital again for attacking her mother. From the hospital she now currently stayed with her aunts who very much do love her._

_He was now In her room at her aunts house and there she was sitting on the bed. On her dresser was a picture of her in an oval frame. It was taken the day of the first memory he saw of hers. She was still wearing the light yellow dress and her hair was still in those big puffs. He touched the frame lightly and felt the emotions she had. She was sad, angry and disappointed at both life and her self. But over all she was accepting, she accepted it as her fate._

Xianja with drew her hands and the Hatter was back in reality. Hatter's eyes were glowing once more making the dark circles more prominent, she knew he was angry and was going to disappear again. "I want you to know that im not angry with my life any more. I accept it." She tried to sya to maybe calm him down. He glared something evil.

"But you hold anger towards the ones who hurt you" she sighed. "Yes. But it is not your job to be angry for me. " Hatter didn't want to hear this, any of it. Within seconds he disappeared in a cloud of mist. Xianja grabbed her bowl and ate its contents slowly hoping Hatter was alright.


	9. Chapter 9

That morning March ended their lesson quickly after hearing Xianja successfully create a mental bond with Hatter. They quickly went to work on the queens body with the manuals they had acquired not too long ago. They were proving very useful to Xianja, making her job a lot easier despite her lack of hands on experience. It also helped that the queen was with her through the process, telling her what genetic codes were necessary.

When lunch time came around she decided to take a break and make herself and the tweedles something to eat. "what do you boys want?" she said as they sat at the bar. "Mac-n-cheese" they said in unison, they had taken a fond liking of the dish. "alright, coming right up" Xianja got to cooking

"hey sis, did you know that alice hates you" Dee said in his green overalls as if he were stating a fun fact. "I figured as much" she shrugged.

"It's because you're a black, er-brown." Dum added.

"She never liked the blacks or the reds or the yellows or even the spots and stripes, only the whites. She tells us all the time that we should be thankful that we are the most civilized race. What does she mean by that? Is their a race between the colors?" Dum asked.

"No sweetie, there is no race, she's just being a hateful bitch" Xianja openly said not really caring to censor her self.

"Wait, that's not why she hates her. She hates her because she's friend with Hatter" Dee corrected, drinking his juice.

"Oh yeah, that too" said Dum

"I don't know why she's so jealous, she's the one who cheated on the poor chap." Dee commented. Xianja stopped what she was doing, her eyes widening at the bit of gossip. "Really?!" Xianja was surprised; she wondered who in their right mind would ever cheat on such a piece of perfection?

_~dumb whore~_

"yep he caught them right in the act, they were in his old bedroom. After that he switched rooms, but he never sleeps in it. If he sleeps, he sleeps in his studio. If he is wanting female company he goes to their houses or rooms." Dum said. Xianja was about to ask how they knew about such things but the she had to remember that they were technically older than her, by a lot.

"So why is she still around then?" Xianja asked engulfed in the information.

"she begged him not to make her leave at least, because they where not getting back together. So he figured since she was so good at being a tart, he would use her to spend time with the dukes and nobilities of the kingdoms to get information from them, completely useless if you ask me. " Dee said waving one of his knifes around. Their food was done and she figured that was enough to be said on the matter. Really it was because she didn't need any more reason to stab the bitch and neither did the queen

An hour latter the boys finished and wanted Xianja to go out side with them. It was a good idea seeing how the fresh air would do her some good. The people and animals around her were working on machines and weapons, so she made clear to stay away from there, as not to ruin her new dress. Hatter had given it to her the night before and she could honestly say it was her favorite by far.

It was a black and purple dress with leather and lace. It was shaped like the first dress she wore except her shoulders were exposed while long sleeves flowed down her arms and flared at the cuffs. The amount of awesomeness the dress held was un measurable.

"Nice dress" she heard a voice say from behind her. Alice was propped up against the trunk of the tree, still wearing the same slutty dress.

"Same to you" she tried to be polite. Alice smirked

"it was a gift from the duke of Ervine" she flaunted.

"You must have pleased him greatly to earn such a provocative gift." Xianja put as much emphases on the word as possible. Alice chuckled

"That I did. Although you probably no nothing about pleasing men." She tried to insult but Xianja just nodded.

"Yup, cant say I disagree with you, seeing as how I'm, you know, a virgin and all" Xianja said condescendingly. She could see alice wasn't expecting that answer but she tried to look amused.

"Really? Pity, sex is quite pleasurable. Especially with the Hatter, ask any woman in this compound and she'll tell you" Xianja raised a brow.

"Now why in the hell would I want to know what sex is like with the Hatter?" she asked defensively

_~be careful Xianja, she's baiting you~_

Alice shrugged "I suppose your right, you wouldn't want your heart broken like the others, its better to leave it be." Xianja looked confused and alice laughed.

"Oh, you don't think you're the only one hes toying with do you? The dresses, the tea time, pestering about your life to "get to know you". He may be mad but he is not stupid, as soon as you give him what he wants you become another name on his list. It's sad really because every time it doesn't work out he always comes back to me. Not because I please him the best. No, it's because he doesn't own me like all his other little whores. But no matter."

_~Xianja those are all lies and you know it. Hatter would never do that to you~_

"I appreciate the warning, but I assure you Hatter and I are on a strictly platonic basis. And if you must know, to keep your obsession at bay, people may age are still virgins for good reason, one that can't be reversed so easily." Xianja was curt with her message and walked away before Alice could say another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Xianja walked until she found one of the seven gardens surrounding the perimeter of the tree. The garden was surrounded by flowers and in the middle was a plain patch of soft grass where she sat.

_~Xianja~_

"Not now Q"

Xianja didn't want to talk about it. God, she was so stupid! Why would he have any reason to care about her? What the fuck does friendship mean to anybody these days? An easy way to get some ass?

_~Xianja its not like that~_

"It's exactly like that! Look at me, im some piece of exotic meat that he'll toy with until he gets bored then he'll fall back on the blond bombshell that's obsessed with his ass."

_~have you ever though maybe because you're exotic in every way he might be the one whos obsessed with you? It really isn't my place to tell you this but I sure as hell am not about to let that envious little fruit cup ruin happiness for the both of you. I have slipped into his mind on plenty of times since you have been here and it shocks me the kind of disturbingly sexual thoughts my baby Hatter has about you, its like you're the only woman who exist, that's kind of un-healthy. But not only that you fascinate him with about every thing you do. It's like you're a puzzle he has already decided to devote himself to solving. I hate to break it to you but, Hatter is in love with you~_

Xianja dead panned. "What, are you serious? That the biggest load of bull I have ever heard" Xianja tried to blow off.

_~This isn't a joke Xianja; he is in love with you in every possible way. He worships the very ground you walk on~_

"You're exaggerating now."

_~he's mad! Everything about him is an exaggeration; everything he does is an exaggeration, even love. Its called loving to the extreme, something you can only get from the mentally unstable. When this is all said and done and its time for you to leave, he most likely will follow you, or fall into a pit of depression and die of a broken heart. If this were a sane person it would be completely different, but its not, it's a man who's psychosis would have earth doctors un-able to diagnose.~_

Xianja still didn't want to believe this. "But how? I'm not even that-"

_~don't even go there! This isn't about what Xianja thinks about Xianja its about what Hatter thinks about Xianja. What he sees is a kind, witty, smart, caring, sex goddess.~_

"sex goddess?" Xianja said skeptically

_~yes, every thing you do, remember? And if you don't believe me i'll prove it to you~_

"How?"

_~he got back from his mystery spot a few minutes ago and he's in his studio. Go up there and i'll tell you what to next.~_  
_********_  
Xianja wasn't exactly sure what she was doing or even why for the matter, but she got up from her spot and trekked to the tree and up the many stairs until she came to his studio door which was closed.

_'So what now?'_

_~now you are going to go in and have a conversation with him, but do some things while you're talking or he's talking and measure his reaction. This is a social experiment, by the end you'll see what power you have~_

Xianja thought this was stupid, but knocked on the door any ways. When she heard a faint come in she stepped inside. "Hey" she said as he looked up from his desk. "Hello" he said with a tired smile.

Xianja walked over to his desk slowly, swaying her hips a little more. She noticed his face twitch slightly. She then hopped on to the side of his desk casualty and crossed her legs at her normal angle when she noticed that he could see a little more thigh than usual. This in turn caused his eyes to travel to her legs briefly while his breathing became slightly shallower.

It took him about five seconds to finally look up at her and ask "what can I do for you?" he said kindly with slight strain. Xianja leaned back a bit and he mumbled something she didn't catch.

"Hmm, what can you do for me?" she asked back coyly and his eyes widened while his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"I know, you can answer a question." She said. His back relaxed slightly and he nodded, "Sure" came his shaky response.

"Everybody says you have the power of insanity, what is it? What can you do?" Xianja asked a question that she truly had been pondering for a while. "Well, it first started-" he began before she cut him off

"Oooh story time!" she said excitedly and slid off the table on placed her self on his lap, drawing her knees up. She wiggled around to get comfortable, and then looked at him to continue. His look was one of pure agony and she loved every second of it. Then she felt it, a monster of an erection, poking at her bum, her heart was beating and her instincts were telling her to rub against it, and watch his eyes roll back. But she acted as if it wasn't there.

Hatter was in hell. Beautiful, painful, hell. He should have seen it coming with the way she sat on his desk like that, teasing him with those sweet legs of hers. He asked what he could do for her and she just responded with the same in such a coy tone that made him tense up. 'She isn't asking, she doesn't want it, she's just being cheeky'

**~cheeky girls need to be disciplined. You could do it, bend her over your knee and show her what cheeky girls get. Don't stop until your pant leg is soaked with her cum~**

_'STOP, NOW!'_

She asked about his powers and was about to tell her until she stopped him by sitting in his lap. Now he REALLY was in hell. So fucking close and couldn't even touch her, the pain in his groin only made worse as she squirmed.

**~You daft fool! Take her! Now! Now! NOW!~**

She looked up at him with such an innocent smile. Did she even notice how much pain he was in? did she notice at all? Was she blissfully ignorant of his struggle? It must have been him; he must have been concealing it better than he thought.

She noticed his hands gripping the hand rests roughly, his pale knuckles turning whiter. He never once looked away from her and she smiled at him. "Okay, continue" she said now comfortable. He cleared his throat weekly. "When the white queen died, my psychosis became more severe causing me to gain powers of imagination. Any thin I imagine can happen, to some extent. For example, when something is out of my vicinity I cant do any thing, or if I wish to send my self somewhere if I have never seen it I cant go there." He spoke slowly as to try and calm himself down.

Her smell was hitting his nose hard and he was certain he could smell her arousal too, but with so many things going on at once it was hard to tell. "Okay, so can you think things into existence?" she asked as she pulled some strands of his loose hair into her fingers and started to fiddle with them, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Xianja knew she was doing WAY too much but she couldn't help herself, it just felt so natural, despite the discomfort of the Hatter. She soon noticed Hatter becoming brave and placing a hand on her hip in a very appropriate place. "No, the item must already exist in some physical plane." He voice was slowly becoming deeper, giving Xianja the sign that he was about to loose it and she figured she pushed him far enough.

She sat up and looked him In the face his eyes where changing color yet again. This time it was a deep garnet red that was slowly engulfing the orange like a countdown. "Thanks for telling me the story Hatter ill see you at dinner!" she said and she rapidly got up, skipping out the room leaving Hatter in his chair staring at space, missing the weight of her on his lap.

He looked down and blanched. Did she feel that, she had too! He replayed how she said her last sentence and paused. "That little tease" he did have half a mind now to bring her back in here and teach her a lesson, but that had to wait. He was in no position to do anything with her. His lust was to far gone and he could hurt her, in fact she was lucky she got out when she did or else she would have been in big trouble.

Hatter unzipped his pants and released him self. He closed his eyes as he stroked the engorged organ; it was going to be another long night.

Xianja ran to her room and shut the door. "Wow" she breathed.

_~Told you~_ she fell on to her bed, face down.

"It proves nothing" she denied speaking into the pillow, trying to calm the sexual nerves in her body.

_~Now, how can that be?~_ Q sounded skeptical.

"Sexual attraction does not prove love" she said simply, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. The queen considered this,

_~And I suppose if he were to flat out tell you that he did you wouldn't believe him?~_  
Xianja made a face.

"Of course not! What kind of idiot would that make me if I just believed any man who said he loved me after only knowing me for, what, a week? Obsession, sure. Love? I don't think so."

Xianja spoke the logic she came to believe after witnessing many relationships around her dissolve. Q understood what she meant by that and an idea came to mind.

_~Hmm, maybe I can change your mind about the Hatter. Today he caught a glimpse into your mind, why not even the grounds?~_ she said mischievously. Xianja was confused

"Can you do that?"

_~you're forgetting who I am.~_

The queen slowly lulled Xianja into her mind, causing her eyes to feel heavy and close. She then felt an onslaught of emotions hit her al at once making her body tremble. Waves of adoration, wonder, curiosity, obsession, passion, possessiveness, lust and longing collided with her mind making her gasp for air as it was being sucked out of her. Then the biggest wave of all gnawed at both her heart and her brain causing her to shout into the pillow, love. It was so utterly powerful it caused her pain, love. True, genuine love, all directed to one person, her self. She mentally shouted surrender and the queen severed the connection. Xianja choked and coughed while gasping for air.

_~That's what real love is. And he has it bad~_

Xianja couldn't speak as spasms racked her body. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep, she closed her eyes and thought of the Hatter.

Chess appeared in Hatter's studio after checking in on Xianja. They had both missed dinner and wished to know why. She had been asleep when he found her and was amused that his friend was not in that same condition.  
The rooms smelled heavy of sweat and semen, making the cat grin as he pieced what had just transpired. He then appeared behind the dressing screen as to give his friend some decency.

"She is getting to you isn't she?" he lightly teased. The Hatter's naked body laid on the couch covered in body fluid that was unfortunately his own. He was aware that Chess had caught on towards his feeling for Xianja so he wasn't going to deny his statement.

"She's a minx" he replied hoarsely.

"That may be, but I do wish to remind you that she is vital to not only you Aleck." Chess cautioned as to keep him aware of their situation.

"I know this" Hatter groaned, he could feel his body reacting once more as the thought of her came across again.

"How is her training going?" Chess asked.

"Very well, March says she'll have the vorpal power unlocked in no time"

"Excellent" he purred

"Any news from our squads" Hatter asked

"The red queens soldiers in snug are retreating. Also the mice in the castle believe they are one step closer to finding the queen's weapon. I do think this girl is becoming a good omen. Let us hope it lasts." With those words he disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

"Boys, be careful!" Xianja shouted from one of the many balconies that lined the tree house. She watched in horror, yet again, as the tweedles played with on another. "Look sis!" one of them shouted as he pulled out a hand cannon, taking a shot at the other while he laughed. Xianja gasped then sighed as the other got up Un-harmed.

"oh I so blame Hatter for this shit!" she grumbled

"Why me?" she heard from her side. Xianja turned to see Hatter standing a foot away from her. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a forest green vest that matched her green dress and some black slacks. The outfit was topped off with his lovely hat, she couldn't help but think the Hatter handsome today, but it didn't change the fact that she was slightly peeved. She lightly glared at the man.

"Because, you supply them with these dangerous toys!" she huffed then paled as one of the boys ran back with an axe that was 2x his size.

Hatter chuckled and shook his head. "you worry too much, love" he whispered into her ear; the smell of earl gray tickled her face and she blushed at their close contact.

"Let_ us_ play a game" he offered, straitening his posture with a gleam in his eye.

"What game?"

"Hide-n-seek. You're it" he vanished suddenly before she could ask any questions.

"Damn it!" what did it mean? Was she supposed to hide or seek? Where would she even start to look the place was fucking huge! She grabbed a rope that was hanging above her and swung down to where the boys were.

"where are you going?" they shouted. "I'll be right back" she yelled over her shoulder as she jogged to the nearest garden.  
This garden looked perfectly built for hide and seek she figured here would be the best place, but knowing the Hatter it could just be the opposite.

She searched behind shrubs and bushes. "This is stupid!" she sighed.

"Is it?" a voice said in her ear. She turned and saw no one there. "Hatter?" She kept looking but saw nothing but plants.  
She then went stiff as she felt a large pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head nuzzle in the crook of her neck. "Yessss" he hissed. She whipped around fast to catch him but he disappeared once more.

"What the hell! This isn't hide and seek its fucking cat and mouse!" she growled.

"that's right little mouse, now run!" he said darkly before slapping her ass hard making her yelp. She bolted off, deeper into the garden, dodging behind ferns and bushes.

Leaning against a bush, Xianja panted, her breath soon caught as she felt a single arm wrap around her through the plant while the other hand griped her chin. "you can do much better than this." He taunted before she ripped her self from his and ran off in another direction.

Xianja ran until she saw a hollowed dome fern and crawled in through an impossibly small opening, ripping her dress and cutting both her leg and her neck. It was an effort, but she was in, she took some dead branches from the inside and covered up the entrance.

She was out of breath, sore, and so hot and bothered she couldn't stand it. Her womb clenched and she new this was getting to her WAY more than it should have. It was surprising how bold the Hatter was being with this little game of his; his voice so seductive, the haunting embraces, he fucking slaped her ass! She was tempted to ask for another, just to see his reaction, that would have been priceless. One thing was for sure though, she wanted more.

There were sounds out side of the dome. She stayed as still as she could not making a sound as the sound of slow paced foot steps sounded from out side. She tried hard not to tremble as the shadow of his feet lingered, almost stalking the place for her scent. Her hear rate increased as the foot steps came closer as he sniffed the air. She prayed that he didn't have supper smell. After a moment the foot steps receded and she slowly let out a sigh once she knew they were gone.

"Boo" was all she heard from behind and she shrieked while she was tackled. Xianja knew she was in no danger but she fought back with the intention to win as to show him she was not easily beaten. Hatter didn't see it coming when she brought her legs up hooking on to his head prying him off of her body, then with her thighs she tried to trap his upper body, but failed miserably. This angered her slightly; when she wrestled with her guy friends she always won and she bathed in the fact that she could emasculate any man. Sadly Hatter wasn't any man

They struggled with each other, grunting like animals, but finally Xianja was pinned, although Hatter had to use pretty much all of his strength plus his body weight to contain her. He did not expect her to be that strong or _flexible_. They were breathing hard in each others faces. Xianja tried freeing herself, bucking against the Hatter to make him budge, trying as hard as she could not to make a face indicating how much she enjoyed the friction. Hatter chuckled enjoying her struggle as well, her wiggling just making him more aroused causing him to groan loudly. In the heat of the moment he shifted his weight, thrusting hard against her pelvis. The move caused her to let a moan that shocked them both.

Before Xianja could say a word, Hatter's lips crashed upon hers. His kiss was hot and needy, the cause from pent up desire. Her lips were so soft and warm it was impossible to stop now. Xianja was stunned to say the least but as much as she didn't want to admit it she wanted it as bad as he did. She gasped and his tongue slipped through, invading her mouth. She counter acted with her own and their tongues fought for dominance. Hatter thrust once more with a grunt, causing her to lose with a moan. He slid his face down her neck placing desperate kisses along her skin. Her moans became louder as he lapped at the dry blood from her shallow cut.

Hatter was distracted and Xianja used this opportunity to slowly slip her hands out of his grasp. With free hands she flipped them over grinning at the Hatter seductively, grinding her hips slowly against his pelvis as she straddled him, causing him to growl. she noticed his eyes were now completely red, staring at her with a lustful gaze.

Xianja mewed as she rolled her hips again, enjoying it one last time as she scooted higher up his stomach. She placed her palms flat where their bodies met and traveled them up his body slowly as his large hands griped her larger thighs. They slowly moved to his neck and up his ears where she dug her sharp nails in and began to twist violently.

"OW!" he howled his hands to flying to her wrist to pry them off in vein. "shut up, I know you like it!" she said cruelly, twisting tighter.

"Didn't any body teach you not to steal kisses from girls!" she snarled as he squirmed.

"AH!" he barked when she twisted harder. He thrust his hips harder, causing her to lose balance and giving him the chance to gain dominance, but not with out a fight.

This one was a lot shorter, after only about a minute she was pinned again, this time he straddled her with her hands underneath his knees. "Why did you twist my ears you wench?!" he snapped glaring at her with a look that would scare a person shitless. She looked up at him innocently.

"Because, you don't go around sexually harassing people. It's rude." She said calmly.  
He scoffed then groped her small breast through her dress roughly causing her to wince slightly. His hands then traveled to her neck, massaging it slowly.

"Is that so?" his grip tightened slowly, lightly choking her. "Didn't any body tell you that it is rude to seduce a man while he is working?" his grip was progressively getting tighter.

"I hardly got any work done!" she started to struggle for air.

"oh shut up, I know you like it" Xianja smiled to show him she did. "I only wanted a story-ACK!" she tried to sound innocent, she was starting to gurgle.

"Its not my fault you get off on telling stories! Heh, kind of like how you're getting off on choking me" she squeaked. She was so utterly right, he was getting off on this and by the smell of her arousal he could tell he wasn't the only one. He moved his knees from he hands and scooted backwards, still choking her while she sat up and he towered over her on his knees. Her hands made no move to try and pry him off. "Don't try and deny that you aren't as well." He brought his face closer to hers. Her face was turning red and her eyes were watering.

"I'm not" she whispered looking into his eyes. He released her and she started to gasp and cough. Hatter kissed her lightly and she kissed back, letting him wipe away her tears that had formed.

"Please don't tempt me. I may not be able to control my self" he whispered as he lightly kissed her face while Xianja nuzzled him back. "I can never hurt you, you're too precious." He brought her to him and deepened a kiss, rolling on top of her, intertwining their bodies.

Xianja let him kiss her and she reciprocated, acting on part of an emotion she had never felt before. It had been building within her but now had all of a sudden busted inside her like a grenade. She wrapped an arm around his neck while her hand ran through his loose hair. Xianja knew he meant those words and she felt the man whose arms she was in. he was a great man, one great enough to have both her respect and adoration. He held so many people together and did more good than she could ever hope to do. He was kind and always knew how to make her think, putting a smile on her face every time. She could just stay in a room with him all day, not saying a word just enjoying each others company. "Gods Xianja, I love you." He whispered in her ear. It was then that she realized that she was in love with him as well. "Hatter I—"

"HATTER! HATTER!" March's voice called out frantically. Hatter's head snapped to attention and in seconds he vanished. Xianja could hear loud crashes and screams not too far from where she was, they were in danger.


End file.
